


Whoopsies

by bvcky_b



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, awe, first time writing this ship, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvcky_b/pseuds/bvcky_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's got you all jittery lovebug? You're hands are trembling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoopsies

Matt was nervous. Beyond nervous really. Hands shook and knees weakened as he straightened his tie for the millionth time in the past hour. His hands trembled violently as he smoothed out his hair and checked to make sure he had the ring in his pocket. Finally gathering his courage, Mat approached the restaurant where his loving boyfriend was awaiting his arrival. 

 

Mark’s foot tapped rapidly as he sat in the small booth waiting for his boyfriend to arrive for their date. His shoulder’s rose and fell as he took quick, shallow breaths, feeling in his pocket for the ring box he slipped inside it just before he left. He heard the bell on the front door of the small diner ring brightly, alerting the staff that there was an incoming patron. Mark’s eyes darted to the door, smiling warmly at the new customer.

 

Mark stood and hugged Mat, nuzzling his nose into his neck, taking note of his cologne; it was the one he wore on special occasions such as Holidays and important dates in their relationship. Mark began to panic slightly. Did he know about the ring? Mark reminded himself that he’d kept the ring well hidden and hadn’t mentioned it or acted strangely so as to make him seem suspicious. 

 

Mark spoke first once they’d sat down and ordered drinks. 

 

“Hey cutie, how was your day?”

 

Matts cheeks turned a rosy pink that spread down to his neck at the endearment, a smile spreading across his face.

 

“Pretty good. Steph says she’s ready to get back into GTLive. It’s been hard with the move and the wedding but she’s ready. You should join us. We can squeeze an extra person on the couch.”

 

“I may just have to. I need to meet Jason; he seems like a pretty interesting guy. Good on her for finding someone. I know y’all’s break up was hard on her. What’s got you all jittery love bug? You’re hands are trembling.”

 

Matt’s blush darkened. He glanced at his pocket as Mark took his hands, gently brushing his thumbs over his knuckles. 

 

“Mark, you know I love you. And it would be my absolute honor to have your hand in marriage, so, will you give me that privilege?”

 

Mark sat shocked as he watched Matt move from his seat to his knee, drawing the attention of the other hungry patrons enjoying their dinner. Everyone watched in awe as Mark exclaimed a “YES” and yanked Matt up to him. After a heated make-out session, Mark came up for air and laughed as the applause from the diner fizzled out. 

 

“God damnit hun. I swear we share a brain.”

 

Mark huffs as he pulls a ring box not unlike Matt’s from his pocket, smiling wide and showing it off. Matt laughed, kissing Mark’s nose lightly. 

 

“Whoopsies. Clap and a half for us?” Matt smiled, doing a well deserved clap and a half, pressing his forehead to Mark’s.

 

“God I love you.” Matt whispered.

 

“I love you too, buttercup.”


End file.
